In a NAND flash memory, an integration degree of memory cells has been increased through shrinking of a plane structure to reduce bit cost. In recent years, in order to further improve the integration degree of memory cells, a technique for stacking the memory cells in an up-down direction has been proposed. However, even in such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, it is desired to highly integrate a plane structure.